sidonia_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo Dark
Biography Info * Age: ??? * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Evil, teacher * Personality: Sadistic, blunt, serious, intelligent but narcissistic, maybe he cares for his students in truth?... * Likes: Being alone, power, "educating" his students, his younger sister, Dawn, and Liam * Dislikes: Music, people picking on his sister, being beaten/proven wrong, the good side of the school, his students being disregarded, the headmaster * Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpdDkpVv6PA History (In development) A teacher at the academy, showed up late cause his sister was sick. He's responsible for teaching history but he occasionally sub for other subjects. Was at one point a student at Sidonia though how long ago is not known. Was the winner of both the First Bloom tournament and the Quantum Tournament when he was a student though this information seems to be highly restricted and the details of both those tournaments are kept away from public knowledge. As revealed by Senza, Enzo was once a good and quite happy indivdual in his younger years. He had high hopes when he was accepted into Sidonia, only to have his dreams crushed when the faculty placed him on the evil side due to the nature of his powers and his appearance. To further his pain, it had turned out that during this point in Sidonia's history, weaker students were being placed on the evil side so that the good side could win tournaments and make the school look better in the eyes of the public. Determined not to let this damper his school career, Enzo set about making himself stronger training everyday until he was strong enough to win the First Bloom tournament for the evil side in years. The top upperclassmen on the good side were none too pleased to hear this so they devised to make every second miserable for Enzo during his training until the Quantum Tournament. However, undaunted, Enzo entered the Quantum Tournament and went on to make it to the finals much to the pleasure and excitement to his family. Although the majority of the crowd seemed to boo him after every win simply because he was "evil". Then after beating the top good student's brother, he went on to face the top student themselves, Takumi Mios. The fight was long and tough with crowd cheering Takumi the entire way through. At one point towards the end of the match Enzo was seemingly defenseless and was about to be killed by Takumi with the crowd cheering in excitement, however, Enzo turned the match on its head by striking back and getting a lucky hit on Takumi. The crowd was shocked as for the first time in a long while evil had beaten the good side, but the mood quickly worsened when it turned out Enzo's last ditch move killed Takumi. Due to rules at the time being fine with killing opponents in the tournament Enzo wasn't arrested or anything but the public shunned him and sponsors wouldn't even come close to him. He went on to graduate as one of the top students in history at Sidonia ironically. It came at a cost as he returned home as a different man entirely, distancing himself from everyone around him. Though he would later return to Sidonia to teach perhaps in hopes of making a change... (Time Skip) He has been juggling training with Axel, teaching, training Liam as well, and dating Dawn this past year. He hasn't changed personality wise despite his relationship with Dawn but had been too busy as of late to get on the staff and student's cases very often. His goals haven't changed, and he is determined to have Axel succeed in the Quantum Tournament. Due to various reasons, has also ended up training Liam separately from Axel to avoid suspicion from the staff for playing favorites. He has also been keeping wary and cautious of Kai and been keeping Axel's training hidden from her and just about everyone else. Now he feels worried about Axel's mental health and wonders if his training has caused Axel to lose his sanity... He hopes he can find a way to bring him back. Abilities * Can move and control things with darkness powers, clearly well experienced and isn't a teacher at the academy for nothing * Weakness: Only known weaknesses at the moment is that his powers are slightly weaker in very bright light and his sister. (Time skip) Being around Axel so much has even started to affect his mental health, however he seems to be in much better shape than Axel. Dawn has also become a soft spot for Enzo and it worries him honestly. * Strength: Power is stronger at night, can lift and crush extremely heavy things with ease, is shown to be able to surround his body with darkness forming a shield of sorts and allowing him to levitate, and is shown to be able to use his darkness to move him from place to place (kinda like Reaper's shadow step ability). (Time skip) He's gotten faster because of having to dodge Axel so much during training. Also he's gained a little muscle due to the training with Liam as well.